King Ikea
King Ikea was the ruler of Tabletopia, a furniture-based dimension. Under his rule, the Tabletopians acquired the Black Monolith and mastered the science of chronal technology, conquering the entire planet and Irecreeper's Land of Chairs and Anarchy. He entered Destroy the Godmodder 2 after the war of GodCraft spread to his dimension. Angered by the players, he joined the Arrival after being contacted by Earth. King Ikea became a recurring boss throughout Act 3. After his first encounter, he gave Leonstar0 the Table Leg as a Spoil of War. Appearance King Ikea is a huge bulky humanoid whose body is made entirely out of wood. There are four table legs protruding from his bask, and his head resembles a rectangular mask with no mouth and two small eyes. King Ikea wears a golden crown adorned with gems, a blue cloak over his body, and massive plates of armor made of an unknown metal to protect his vulnerable body. History Pre-DTG Ikea was born in Tabletopia and became its king. He furthered the science of the land and, under his reign, chronal technology was mastered, as well as advancement through portals. Using this, Tabletopia was nearly conquered. Ikea also somehow came into possession of the Black Monolith, which ended up as an idol to Tabletopia. DTG2 Eventually, some stray missiles from Irecreeper went through a portal and ended up in Tabletopia, causing severe damage to its main city and almost destroying the Black Monolith. Ikea sent a message through the portal and contacted TwinBuilder, who warned him retribution would occur. Civil war sprung up in Tabletopia as unrest had grown. Around this time, Tabletopia was contacted by the government of Earth. Ikea agreed to join the Arrival for revenge on the Godmodder and his war. In addition, his chronal technology would help the Arrival's plans. After forming the start of the plan on Earth, Ikea used his technology to transport him, his ship, and several soldiers to GodCraft. TwinBuilder was unaware because of the Waluigi Thyme fed to him by Irecreeper. Ikea's soldiers and their carriers were defeated quickly by the players. However, due to the influence of Irecreeper and an outside force, the Godmodder was K.O.'d thanks to a bad romance novel. Ikea stole him away in his ship and left GodCraft, dropping the Table Leg. He then traveled through the Void and back to Earth. Once he landed back in Aperture Science, he handed the Godmodder over to GLaDOS and Project Binary and allowed them to extract his code. Ikea stayed on Earth from then on until the actual Arrival took place, when he and the rest of the fleet traveled through GLaDOS' super-portal reverse-engineered from some of Ikea's tech. He then fought with the rest of the special ops team at GodCraft, and fled when Bill Cipher summoned the Glitch. When the players arrived at the Descent, Ikea once again fought alongside the Arrival, but was killed by CobaltShade. Irecreeper destroyed his ship. Ikea reappeared as King Ikea X during the Trial 7 boss rush in Godmodder Soul's mindscape, alongside with Ghost of GLaDOS X and Bill Cipher X. In this form, he held a Wooden Staff that he could manipulate into a large variety of weapons.Category:Entity Category:Conclave Category:Boss Category:Character Category:DTG2 Category:Irecreeper